


Bitches Ain't Shit.

by pvppy_cat



Category: Tumblr fuckboys
Genre: Angsty edgy bullshit, Implied Cheating, M/M, Murder, bless, implied nsfw, tinfoil-kun is burnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: Rom is super mad at Nathan for wrapping his willy in aluminum tinfoil





	Bitches Ain't Shit.

Rom was angery. How d. A r e Nathan do this to him!!! He opened the drawer and pulled out the box of tinfoil, glaring at it with extreme anger. He put it in a bowl, and threw it in the microwave. "If only you had a heart,,," Rom said heartbroken-ly :(. Nathan walked into the kitchen, just getting up from a nap, wondering what the fuck was happening this early in the afternoon. "Rom wtf are you doing, B?" He said confused. Rom sniffed, rubbing his eyes, even though he wasn't really crying that much. "Because you hoes ain't loyal worth shit." Nathan's eyes watered at the harsh words. Lol what a pussy how dare he have emotions. Rom opened the microwave and pulled out the gooby tin that was in the bowl. "R-rom???? What have you done??? Aiden will kick my ass for ruining the microwave---" Rom then went outside and threw the hot tin all over Lex. "Oh damn" Lex said as the tin bubbled on his flesh. "This is what you get for all the dumbass memes you send us." Rom said, and he then stabbed himself, but with a gun instead of a knife. Hipster. "ROMMY N O" Nathan said as the gun entered Rom's side. "Lol bye" rom said as he finished bleeding out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
